


Plaything

by The_Devils_Palace



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fuckboy Foltest, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, sad Roche hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devils_Palace/pseuds/The_Devils_Palace
Summary: Foltest liked taking Vernon Roche apart. Roche was as rough as his upbringing, but he never let his guard down in front of people. He was always composed. Even when his temper flared he still remained in control. That’s why Foltest liked watching all of it fall away when he fucked it out of him. It didn’t happen straight away, it took keeping him on edge to really get his composure to fray. But, even then it seemed like Roche held something back. There was something, some shred of himself that Roche always held back, even when panting and begging on his cock. Foltest wanted it, that last piece, and he should have it, he was the King after all.
Relationships: Foltest/Vernon Roche
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> I am not entirely sure why I have written this. I blame the Rare Pairs server and their wonderful enabling. 
> 
> This does depict an unhealthy relationship dynamic so be careful if that kind of thing is hard for you to read.

Foltest liked taking Vernon Roche apart. Roche was as rough as his upbringing, but he never let his guard down in front of people. He was always composed. Even when his temper flared he still remained in control. That’s why Foltest liked watching all of it fall away when he fucked it out of him. It didn’t happen straight away, it took keeping him on edge to really get his composure to fray. But, even then it seemed like Roche held something back. There was something, some shred of himself that Roche always held back, even when panting and begging on his cock. Foltest wanted it, that last piece, and he should have it, he was the King after all.

The night he finally claimed it, Foltest hadn’t started out purposely trying to take that last piece. It had started like their trysts often did, with wine after a day of long arduous meetings. He wanted to relax, he wanted pleasure and Roche was always there to fulfil the needs of his King.

Foltest took his time slowly fingering him open, bringing him to the edge several times. He liked watching Roche shake with need beneath him. Seeing Roche like that made the need to claim burn right through him. 

“Y...Your Majesty...please,” Roche’s breathy plea made his cock twitch. He pushed Roche firmly over his desk and sank into him with a groan. Roche’s breathing started to come faster as Foltest started to fuck into him. He felt good around his cock, tight and slick. Foltest pulled almost all the way out before sinking all the way back in. Roche let out a moan that told Foltest his composure was starting to crack. Foltest smiled to himself as he started to pick up the pace. He angled himself deliberately to slide over that spot inside Roche that made him whimper and twitch. 

He kept up the pace until he had Roche on the edge again. As he felt him tense up ready for release he pushed into Roche as deep as he could go and just held him there. A desperate whine escaped Roche as his climax receded.

“Sire, I’m so close...please. I just...I’m so close.” Roche bit out. Foltest chuckled as he began moving again slowly. Roche was slowly losing himself, but that last piece of control was still in place. He still addressed his King with the respect he was due. Foltest wondered what he would sound like if even that had been fucked out of him. He continued to fuck him painfully slowly, watching him melt into the desk beneath them. Foltest ground into him with increasing precision. Bringing Roche close to the edge again and again until he was sweating and shaking beneath him.

Foltest could sense he was getting close to breaking him. He ran his hand up Roche’s back until he gripped him by the back of the neck and then pulled him up. Roche gasped at the new angle as Foltest slipped his hand around Roche’s throat, holding him against his chest. He didn’t tighten his grip...yet. He moved his other hand down to grasp Roche’s painfully hard and leaking cock. The whimper this drew out of Roche made Foltest’s cock twitch inside Roche. Very few people had likely ever heard Vernon Roche make such a noise. Most people, Foltest assumed, would think him incapable of making a noise as vulnerable and weak as a whimper. It amused Foltest to think that he had the power to reduce him to making such noises.

He began pumping Roche’s cock at the same time as his thrusts. The moans this pulled out of Roche were exquisite. Foltest could feel Roche slipping further as his body tensed, approaching orgasm once more. Once again, Foltest slowed and enjoyed the feeling of the tension rise and fall through Roche’s body. He particularly liked the desperate shiver that took over Roche’s body. He could tell by the way Roche clenched around him that he wanted to grind back against him, but was far too obedient to ever try such a thing.

“D...S...Sire...please...I can’t.” Roche whined. There it was. He could almost feel the thing Roche was holding back, it was right there and Foltest could almost taste it. He wanted it. He wanted to take that from Roche, to draw it out of him. He wanted to claim that last shred of dignity.

He picked up the pace slowly, feeling the small desperate twitches of Roche’s hips as he took everything that Foltest gave him. This time Foltest would have it, he was sure of it. As Roche started to tense up again Foltest tightened the grip he had around Roche’s throat. Roche let out a choked gasp and Foltest felt Roche’s whole body stiffen. He carried on grinding into him and pumping his cock until he could feel Roche was about to snap. At that moment he released his throat and tightened his grip on the base of Roche’s cock, strangling his orgasm back down again. Roche let out a sob and Foltest could see with satisfaction that tears had begun to roll down Roche’s cheeks. Roche let out an incoherent noise that could have been words but was more likely a whimper.

“What was that Vernon? I didn’t quite catch that.” Foltest said mockingly in Roche’s ear, nipping at it. Roche made another desperate whining noise. “Answer your King, Vernon.” he commanded. Roche was shaking and panting in his hold.

“Please...Daddy.” he breathed, still shaking. Foltest stilled, had he heard that correctly? Did Vernon just call him...well? A deliciously sick thrill shivered across his skin. He finally had it, that last piece. He had broken Roche wide open, and what a delectable secret he had found. Foltest chuckled in Roche’s ear.

“What did you just call me Vernon?” he felt Roche stiffen. He could see a deep flush creep up Roche’s neck and ears.

“Your Majesty, I didn’t mean…” Roche choked out, shame lacing his every word.

“I asked you a question, Vernon. What did you just call me?” Foltest tightened his grip on Roche’s throat just enough to assert his power. “Say it again, Vernon.” Foltest commanded. Roche could not refuse his King. Roche paused, the flush had taken over his whole face now. Foltest delighted in his obvious shame and humiliation. Seeing Roche this way was enticing.

“Daddy.” Roche whispered, turning his face away from Foltest. Another wave of that sick thrill settled over Foltest. Now, wasn’t that idea so deliciously perverted. He began fucking into Roche again, enjoying the humiliated whimpers this drew from Roche.

“And what is it you want from Daddy?” Foltest purred in Roche’s ear, delighting in Roche’s embarrassed squirming. He started pumping his cock again and Roche let out a broken moan.

“Please Daddy, I want to come. Please let me. I’ve been good, please.” Roche whined desperately. Every depraved word out of Roche’s mouth went straight to Foltest’s cock. Now he was getting close. Foltest growled and started really fucking Roche. Hearing Roche call him that, seeing how much shame admitting his desire caused him, it made a dark lust burn in Foltest that he hadn’t felt in years. It was obscene and Foltest loved it. Hearing Vernon Roche, the deadly soldier and frighteningly competent spy, moan such sordid things was truly something. It made Foltest want to debase him further.

“Such depraved words, such shameful desires you have.” Foltest growled into Roche’s ear. He felt the man flinch and heard what sounded like a pained sob. “Do you want to come full of Daddy’s cock? Want to feel Daddy fill you with his seed?” he could feel Roche shiver beneath him at the words.

“Y...Yes.” It was a broken quiet sound, barely above a whisper, but it may as well have been the sweetest birdsong for the beauty of it when it reached Foltest’s ears. He pumped Roche’s cock more vigorously wanting to rid him of the last vestiges of any control. He pushed Roche over the edge at a brutal pace, the built-up desperation making him cry out at a pitch that Foltest had never dragged from him before. The force and amount of Roche’s spend was impressive as it spattered Foltest’s desk below them. 

“Now say thank you Daddy.” Foltest purred in Roche’s ear. He felt Roche shiver and curl in on himself. Shame was a good look on him, Foltest had decided.

“Thank you Daddy.” Roche said in a small voice. The words sent another shiver of dark lust through Foltest. He started to fuck into him harder, uncaring if Roche was oversensitive at this point.

“Thank you for what?” Foltest pressed as he picked up his pace, his own release was now just within his grasp. Roche swallowed thickly but made no sound. “Thank you for what Vernon?” Foltest changed his grip on him so he was holding Roche by the scruff of his neck. He pinched at the spot hard, making Roche hiss in pain.

“Thank you for letting me come on your cock, Daddy.” Roche said in a high pitched rush. The words went straight to Foltest’s cock and he could feel the beginnings of his own orgasm pulse through him. He pushed Roche face down into his desk, rubbing his face in his own cooling spend. He fucked into him hard and fast until he could feel himself start to spill into Roche. 

“Good boy.” Foltest growled out as he finished his release. He pulled out and looked down at his handiwork. Roche bent over his desk, face first in his own spend with Foltest’s seed leaking out his twitching hole. Roche was sweating and shaking, all pretence of dignity or poise gone. Foltest didn't think he’d ever seen such an enticing sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave me comments or add me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/the-devils-goose


End file.
